A need exists for a system for adding sealant to a stuffing box of an industrial valve that in part can be pre-installed on the industrial valve and ready for use in a leak proof manner.
A further need exists for sealant injection system that can operate at high pressure for fast, easy injection of graphic stuffing into the stuffing box of the industrial valve.
A need exists for the sealant injection system that can have at least three seals for preventing leaks into or out of the stuffing box of the industrial valve.
A need exists for the sealant injection system that can leave the injection valve safely attached to the stuffing box of the industrial valve with additional sturdy coverings that allow maintenance to be performed and re-performed on the industrial valve stuffing box without concern for leaking of stuffing into the environment during operation or after operational steps have been repeated.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.